Nebbia
by LiritDuCoudray
Summary: Lirit, ragazza senza genitori viene aggredita in un vicolo da un uomo con l'intento di scipparla, William, un vampiro,  sentendola gridare accorre in suo aiuto ma per lei è tardi. La trasformerà per salvarla?


Prologo

Lirit

Una nebbia fittissima mi circondava mentre, stanca e affaticata, mi dirigevo verso casa.

A volte il tempo di Londra poteva essere una gran seccatura: era sempre instabile ed incerto; pochi minuti prima di lasciare l'aula stava diluviando mentre ora, seppur non riuscissi quasi a vedere ad un palmo dal mio naso talmente era buio ed era scarsa l'illuminazione, aveva smesso.

Le lezioni pomeridiane in Università erano state estenuanti e molto noiose, ero veramente a pezzi anche se, quel pomeriggio, avevo frequentato solamente quattro ore; alcune giornate erano di gran lunga più pesanti delle altre, spesso senza un preciso motivo.

Ero uscita poco prima delle otto ed ora camminavo a passo svelto puntando verso la fermata della metro più vicina, sarei dovuta passare dal supermercato per compare qualcosa con cui cucinare una cena decente, ma non ne avevo affatto voglia; decisi di rimandare la spesa all'indomani.

Per fortuna l'insegnante aveva finito con un po' di anticipo, ero certa che se l'avessi sentita straparlare, anche solo per altri cinque minuti, su ormai indefinite correnti letterarie, non avrei più saputo rispondere delle mie azioni.

Mi accesi una sigaretta e mi passai svogliata una mano fra i capelli, l'aroma di ciliegia pervase la mia bocca lasciando una scia di profumo alle mie spalle; da quando avevo assaggiato quel tabacco aromatizzato non riuscivo più a fumare altro.

Stavo vivendo l'ennesima, solita, piatta giornata: la routine mi stava attanagliando e la cosa non mi piaceva affatto; un turbinio di pensieri negativi continuava a rimbalzare nella mia testa, come fossero delle palline impazzite.

Probabilmente ero solo un po' più abbattuta del solito, ma il mio umore nero mi stava rendendo piuttosto nervosa: avevo dormito pochissimo, troppi incubi, nei quali rivivevo il dramma di tre anni prima, avevano turbato il mio sonno svegliandomi.

Raramente riposavo tranquilla, tant'è vero che mi capitava, persino di giorno, di crollare stremata per il troppo sonno arretrato.

La nottata del giorno prima era stata ancora una volta terribile.

Points of authority, la canzone dei Linkin Park che stavo ascoltando in quel momento tramite il mio lettore mp3, non riusciva a distrarmi.

Per assurdo, l'unica cosa che riusciva a tirarmi su di morale era la mia chioma: sapevo che era un motivo ridicolo per essere felice, ma finalmente ero riuscita a farmi fare la tinta che tanto desideravo: dal loro colore naturale, un castano chiaro forse biondo scurissimo, i miei capelli erano diventati dello stesso colore del vino guardato in controluce, rosso intenso con dei riflessi violacei.

Avevo la riga da un lato ed un taglio scalato che arrivava fin poco sopra le spalle; ero veramente soddisfatta del risultato finale tanto che, come un'ebete, non perdevo occasione per fissarli attraverso le vetrine dei negozi.

Continuavo a camminare, di tanto in tanto assaporando il mio tabacco, quando d' un tratto mi sentii tirare verso una stradina secondaria; pochi istanti prima mi era sembrato di aver sentito un rumore, ma non ero riuscita a capire se era parte della canzone, oppure se proveniva dall'esterno.

All'improvviso non capii più nulla; sentii solo un gran dolore alla testa.

Provai a urlare e scalciare mentre mi divincolavo con tutte le mie forze ma, per la botta in testa, la vista era appannata e non riuscivo a capire da cosa stessi cercando di liberarmi.

Arrivò un altro colpo e altro dolore; mi sentii mancare e crollai a terra: non vidi più nulla.

Non sapevo dire dopo quanto tempo ripresi conoscenza, mi ci volle un po' per riuscire a mettere a fuoco qualcosa.

La prima cosa che notai fu la nebbia.

Poi il buio.

Tutto il resto rimaneva un groviglio di ombre sfocate; seppur in maniera un po' confusa, sapevo chi ero, ma non riuscivo a fare chiarezza nei ricordi recenti: delle immagini affioravano nella mia mente, ma erano così prive di senso e poco nitide che sembrava quasi fossero appartenute ad un'altra vita.

Mi resi finalmente conto di dove mi trovavo: ero per strada ed oltre alla nebbia aveva ricominciato a piovere.

Non avevo la più pallida idea di quando avesse cominciato, ero certa che quel pomeriggio il brutto tempo fosse cessato.

Per quanto ero rimasta lì stesa a terra?

Ero completamente fradicia, ma non sentivo freddo; a dirla tutta non sentivo neppure la pioggia battere contro il mio corpo.

Tornai a concentrarmi, volevo capire cosa stesse succedendo, ma mi costava una fatica immensa; mi venne in mente che stavo tornando a casa, ma non riuscivo a scovare nessun'altra informazione.

Sentii dei rumori intorno a me.

Cercai di guardarmi intorno, ma al solo accenno di movimento del capo sentivo un forte dolore, intenso come una scarica elettrica, invadermi il cranio.

Lasciai cadere la testa al suolo, senza oppormi alla forza di gravità.

Attesi, presi fiato e riprovai a sollevarmi, ma riuscii a sopportare la sofferenza solo per pochi istanti,giusto il tempo d' intravedere due figure non ben definite, forse due persone, ma non ci avrei scommesso.

Solo a quel punto notai il sangue che mi circondava: rendeva rosso l'asfalto e i miei vestiti; non fui colta dal panico solo perché, dato che non riuscivo a circoscrivere la zona da dove provenivano le fitte, non riuscivo assolutamente a capire se fosse mio.

Continuavo a chiedermi cosa poteva essermi successo, ma non riuscivo a mettere in ordine le idee; ad ogni modo, in quello stato, i miei sensi erano inutili: la vista era così annebbiata che distinguevo solo qualche ombra.

In che razza di guaio ero finita?

Dovevo rimanere lucida, o per lo meno cosciente, ma sentivo la testa pulsare e pesare come un mattone.

Tornò il dolore e invase tutto il mio corpo: non c'erano dubbi sul fatto che da qualche parte io dovessi essere ferita.

Più mi ripetevo che dovevo fare qualcosa, più una voce nella testa mi ricordava che in quelle condizioni non sarei mai e poi mai riuscita a scappare, neppure se fossi stata in grado d'identificare il pericolo.

_-Questa volta non so proprio come uscirne…-_

Nonostante mi rendessi conto che fuggire sarebbe stato alquanto improbabile, non potevo rimanere ferma senza fare nulla; dovevo almeno tentare.

Improbabile?

Eufemismo.

Non potevo girare il collo e il capo, figuriamoci stare in piedi!

Le voci delle due persone che stavano poco più in la per me equivalevano ad un brusio: non riuscivo a capire cosa si stessero dicendo; decisi di smetterla di pensarci, stavo solamente sprecando tempo ed energie.

Non riuscii a trattenere una risatina isterica, la mia lucidità stava andando a farsi benedire.

Un altro spasmo di dolore.

Decisi che era inutile insistere, mi arresi al nulla.

Fino a quel momento mi ero battuta per mantenermi cosciente, ma perché?

Non avevo i mezzi per fare qualcosa ed ero maledettamente esausta; qualunque idea mi balenasse nella testa era irrealizzabile.

Mi sentivo in trappola.

Aveva vinto.

Mi lasciai sprofondare ancora una volta nel buio che, in un sol boccone, mi inghiottì.


End file.
